The present invention relates to hand tools, such as hand saws. More particularly, the invention pertains to guiding arrangements which bear on a workpiece and guide a tool in operation.
In practice there are known guiding arrangements employable with hand saws adapted for making straight parallel cuts in a workpiece. Also known are guiding arrangements for saws producing circular cuts. The latter are disclosed, for example in a German patent publication DE-GM No. 1460 226. It has been also suggested in the art to combine the guiding arrangements for parallel cuts and the devices employed for circular cuts. The problem encountered in such arrangements was that it was impossible to observe a selected center point for a circular cut performed by a saw during operation. Centering pins utilized in guide arrangements for circular cuts are rather short and an operator has difficulties in pushing them onto a surface of the workpiece. Furthermore, structural elements carrying centering pins in conventional devices are individual elements which can be easily lost and, therefore to prevent this they are usually placed on the surface of the workpiece, which has been found rather inconvenient.